Cliché Love Story
by yoonminist
Summary: Yoongi yang meninggalkan Jimin begitu saja pada hari kelulusan SMA membuat Jimin tidak berhasil menyatakan perasaannya kepada Yoongi. Memasuki tahun pertama kuliah, Park Jimin menantikan sosok Min Yoongi dan mencoba lagi untuk menyatakan perasaannya. YoonMin. Slight VKook.
1. Chapter 1

Cliché Love Story

YoonMin

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Sinar matahari hangat, langit biru yang cerah, awan putih lembut yang tertiup angin sejuk, serta hari kelulusan.

Park Jimin masih berlari mencari sosok _itu_ yang sedari tadi tidak kunjung ia temui. Mengitari lapangan sekolah yang penuh dengan senior-seniornya yang sedang bersuka cita dengan kelulusan mereka. Ia bahkan memasuki seluruh toilet lelaki di pelosok sekolah, menelusuri seluruh ruang kelas satu hingga kelas tiga, tetapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Lelaki yang ia cari tidak pernah menampakkan siluetnya hingga akhirnya Park Jimin memutuskan untuk kembali pulang ke rumahnya, mengurung diri di dalam kamar lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimutnya yang dingin.

Hari itu Park Jimin menangisi segala penyesalannya hingga ia terlelap dan berharap agar ini semua hanyalah bunga tidurnya.

Nyatanya, yang ia alami adalah kenyataan dan bukan bunga tidur semata.

Satu tahun kemudian, Jimin sudah lulus sekolah dan melanjutkan pendidikannya di universitas yang sedari dulu ia sangat harapkan. Tidak hanya sebagai salah satu universitas terbaik di Seoul, jurusan tari modern yang terdapat di universitas itu juga selalu memenangkan perlombaan antar universitas. Tentu, Jimin mendaftar jurusan tari modern disitu yang disertai audisi. Tampil percaya diri, Jimin pun berhasil diterima beserta empat puluh siswa-siswi lainnya dari delapan ratus lebih yang mendaftar.

Sebenarnya ada alasan lain Jimin memilih universitas tersebut. Karena disana ada Min Yoongi, Min Yoongi yang saat ini sedang melanjutkan pendidikannya dalam bidang musik.

.

.

.

Min Yoongi, biasa Jimin memanggilnya 'Yoongi-hyung', adalah teman masa kecil Jimin. Saat awal Jimin pindah ke Seoul dari Busan, ia selalu khawatir bila tidak mempunyai teman sama sekali dan takut bila aksennya dijadikan bahan olokan oleh teman-temannya. Namun pikirannya itu ditiup habis setelah Yoongi hadir di kehidupannya.

Yoongi lebih tua satu setengah tahun dari Jimin dan merupakan tetangga Jimin. Begitu Jimin pindah rumah, keluarga Min mengunjungi kediaman Park dengan atmosfer yang sangat hangat. Jimin masih ingat kesan pertama yang ia pikirkan mengenai Yoongi yang saat itu masih berumur sebelas tahun. Kulit putih mulus, _snapback_ yang ia pakaikan terbalik menyapu poni hitamnya ke belakang, serta _style_ bajunya yang sangat simple namun keren. Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang kusut seperti baru bangun. Melihat keadaan Yoongi yang seperti itu membuat Jimin takut kepadanya sehingga saat ia disuruh memperkenalkan dirinya, ia hanya berdiam diri tanpa sedikit pun menoleh kearah Yoongi.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan hangat menggenggam tangan kanannya yang dingin dan berkeringat, membuat Jimin sontak mendongak ke atas dan bertatap mata langsung kepada Yoongi yang baru saja menjabat tangannya dengan tangan Jimin.

" _Aku Min Yoongi. Siapa namamu?"_ tanya Yoongi dengan wajahnya yang masih kusut, namun suaranya sangat lembut hingga tidak membuat begitu Jimin takut. Jimin belum membalas Yoongi, ia lalu melihat kearah kedua tangan mereka yang masih menyatu. Lalu akhirnya Jimin berani menjawab.

" _Pa-Park Jimin."_ Jawabnya dengan sedikit takut, suaranya yang bergetar dapat didengar oleh Yoongi. Yoongi kemudian melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, dan tangan Jimin yang tadinya menghangat karena kehadiran tangan Yoongi kini terasa dingin kembali.

" _Kau suka main Gameboy?"_ tanya Yoongi lagi. Matanya bersinar penuh harapan, menunggu jawaban Jimin yang masih berdiam tanpa suara.

" _Aku suka main Gameboy._ " Jimin mengangguk sedikit bersemangat karena ia memang sangat menyukai Gameboy. Namun sosok dihadapannya ini membuat matanya melebar begitu Yoongi memegang kedua tangannya.

" _Bagus! Ayo kita main, Jimin!"_ seru Yoongi dengan senyum gusinya yang sangat manis, membuat Jimin merasakan hangat pada dadanya.

Semenjak hari itu, Min Yoongi mewarnai kehidupan Park Jimin.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hai! Saya author baru disini. Saya penggemar berat pairing YoonMin, maka dari itu saya berinisiatif untuk menulis kisah buatan saya sendiri tentang mereka disini. Untuk chapter selanjutnya akan saya ketik lebih panjang, kok!

Oh iya, aku lihat disini lebih banyak penggemar MinYoon ketimbang YoonMin, ya?

Sebenarnya saya tidak masalah dengan pairing MinYoon (saya sendiri suka kalau Yoongi top pasrah(?) tapi Jimin-nya powerbottom hehe), namun hanya saja kebanyakan cerita mereka berkarakterkan Yoongi yang kasar, lalu Jimin yang mesum (ini dari yang saya telah lihat dan telah saya baca).

Menurut dari yang saya lihat sendiri, Yoongi itu sebenarnya lelaki yang sangat lembut walau _denial_ dan sarkastik(tsundere, bahkan J-Hope pernah bilang begitu di interview promosi Fire mereka), sementara Jimin itu sangat baik, sedikit jahil/playful, dan lembut. Saya sedikit kaget begitu membaca ff-ff disini banyak sekali karakter mereka seperti itu. Bukannya saya menjelek-jelekkan tentang fanfic lain (sama sekali!), dan para author bebas membuat cerita mereka seperti apapun. Namun hanya saja saya tidak begitu bisa menikmati cerita bila karakternya tidak lumayan sama dengan aslinya…

Sekali lagi, saya SAMA SEKALI tidak menjelek-jelekkan fanfic lain. Saya hanya ingin mengeluarkan pendapat saya mengenai fanfic-fanfic pairing Yoongi x Jimin yang ditulis disini. Jadi saya mohon untuk tidak mem- _bash_ saya karena saya pun berhak mengeluarkan pendapat, kan?

Tolong review-nya ya! Terima kasih!


	2. Chapter 2

Cliché Love Story

YoonMin

Chapter 2

.

.

.

" _Jiminie?"_

"Kurang ajar kau!"

" _Astaga. Jangan bilang kau sedang mabuk lagi, Jiminie."_

"Persetan denganmu, Yoongi-hyung!"

" _Jiminie-"_

"Jangan panggil namaku seperti itu lagi! Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya keluar dari mulutmu!"

" _Jiminie, ini aku, Taetae! Kau mabuk lagi! Cepat pulang!"_

"U-uugh… Ka-kau… kenapa meninggalkanku begitu saja…."

" _Jimin, pulanglah sebelum kau memuntahkan isi perutmu ke manusia-manusia yang tidak berdosa untuk kesekian kalinya!"_

"Yoongi-hyung… A-aku…. HUEEEEK!"

" _Oh Tuhan."_

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang, kan, jangan minum-minum lagi bila ingin menghilangkan kesedihanmu!" ucap Taehyung yang kini sedang membantu Jimin berjalan pulang ke asrama mereka. Jimin yang sedang lemas membuat jalannya oleng hingga Taehyung pun harus melingkarkan lengan kiri Jimin di sekitar lehernya lalu menuntutnya berjalan.

Penyebab kondisi Jimin seperti ini adalah orang yang paling ia cintai. Mengetahui bahwa Yoongi sudah mempunyai kekasih membuatnya sangat menderita. Bayangkan saja orang yang kau sukai sejak delapan tahun yang lalu meninggalkanmu begitu saja tanpa sepatah katapun, memutuskan kontaknya denganmu, lalu begitu kau bertemu lagi dengannya satu tahun kemudian, dirinya sudah memiliki kekasih. Apa yang kau rasakan? Patah hati? Yap, dan sekarang Jimin sedang patah hati.

Begitu mereka sampai di depan asrama, Taehyung segera mengganti pakaian Jimin dan membaringkan tubuh Jimin di kasurnya. Menjadi sahabatnya membuat Taehyung tidak tegaan melihat kondisi Jimin yang seperti ini. Tentu Taehyung mengenal sosok lelaki pucat yang bernama Yoongi itu, Jimin tidak berhenti melontarkan kekagumannya terhadap Yoongi kepada Taehyung sejak Taehyung mengetahui Jimin menyukai Yoongi.

"Haah… Tidak kusangka patah hati membuatmu menderita seperti ini." Taehyung mendengus sembari menyelimuti tubuh Jimin dengan selimutnya yang lebih hangat.

"Taetae… jangan tinggalkan aku…." Pinta Jimin. Suaranya terdengar serak, matanya lembam karena terlalu banyak menangis, serta wajahnya yang merah akibat minum alkohol hingga membuatnya mabuk.

"Tentu aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Jiminie." Taehyung tersenyum miris, melihat sahabatnya yang seperti itu membuatnya ikut sedih. Ia meletakkan belakang telapak tangannya ke dahi Jimin, panas. "Astaga, kau sakit. Biar aku telpon dosenmu agar kau bisa izin tidak hadir." Taehyung segera menuju telepon asramanya dan menghubungi dosen Jimin. Untung saja dosen Jimin untuk esok hari adalah dosen yang baik, jadi Jimin bisa beristirahat tanpa memedulikan adanya tugas tambahan untuknya.

Jimin memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk berpetualang ke alam mimpinya dan berharap ia dapat melupakan segalanya tentang Min Yoongi.

.

.

.

Satu minggu yang lalu…

Hari itu adalah hari penerimaan siswa baru di universitas ternama yang terletak di Seoul. Terlihat siswa dengan tubuh yang sedikit lebih pendek dibandingkan dengan siswa lainnya dan rambut hitam lembutnya terusak-usak sedikit dikarenakan angin dingin yang tanpa ampun menerjangnya.

Ia Park Jimin, mahasiswa tahun pertama dalam jurusan seni tari modern. Ia tidak sendiri, disampingnya berdiri seorang lelaki tinggi dengan rambut merah dengan paras yang sangat tampan bernama Kim Taehyung. Taehyung merupakan sahabat Jimin sejak sekolah menengah atas. Ia sangat supel dan mudah berteman dengan siapa saja, hingga ia dapat menghancurkan dinding perbatasan pertemanan Jimin.

Mendengar pidato yang sangat membosankan membuat tidak sedikit murid yang tertidur di kursi auditorium universitas tersebut, termasuk Taehyung. Jimin tersenyum kecil melihat sahabatnya yang tertidur dalam posisi duduknya yang membungkuk, lalu Jimin menaruh kepala Taehyung di pundak kirinya dengan pelan agar ia tidak mengganggu tidurnya.

Acara penerimaan siswa baru sudah selesai, para senior sibuk kesana kemari untuk mengucapkan selamat kepada siswa baru. Jimin dan Taehyung segera berpisah untuk menuju ke ruang kelas mereka masing-masing. Taehyung merupakan siswa jurusan vokal, tentu saja tidak satu kelas dengan Jimin.

Jimin menelusuri lorong universitas, mencari-cari ruang kelas tari. Ia sangat gugup karena ia bukan tipe yang mudah berteman begitu saja dan terlihat suram. Tetapi, begitu ia membuka dirinya dengan teman-temannya, ia menjadi sangat ceria dan lucu hingga tak sedikit temannya pada waktu sekolah dulu. Sejak sekolah dulu Jimin sudah populer dengan kemampuan tarinya yang dapat membungkam mulut seluruh murid yang melihat gerakannya.

Begitu ia menemukan ruangan yang sedari tadi ia cari, ia segera memasuki ruangan itu yang masih terlihat sepi.

"Oh? Siswa baru?" tanya seorang lelaki dengan senyum yang lebar dan secerah sinar matahari kepada Jimin. Jimin sedikit kaget karena tidak menyangka akan disapa begitu saja.

"A-ah, iya. Nama saya Park Jimin." Jawab Jimin sembari membungkukkan badannya sebelum akhirnya tersenyum khas miliknya; senyum manis dengan mata bulan sabit.

Hoseok tidak langsung menjawab, ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak dapat ditebak. "Wah, imut sekali! Aku Jung Hoseok, seniormu satu tahun. Panggil saja Hoseok-hyung." Ucap Hoseok kembali tersenyum. Ia melentangkan tangannya untuk berjabat dengan Jimin yang kemudian dijabat oleh Jimin. Melihat Hoseok yang sangat ramah dan mempunyai atmosfer bersahabat ini membuat Jimin tidak begitu takut dengannya.

"Mohon bantuannya, Hoseok-hyung." Jimin membungkuk lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Mohon bantuannya juga, Jimin!" balas Hoseok lebih bersemangat lagi sembari membalas bungkukan Jimin.

Sedikit demi sedikit murid kelas tari mulai memasuki ruangan, lalu setelah sudah terkumpul semua Hoseok segera berdiri di depan kelas dan memberikan ucapan selamat kepada seluruh siswa baru.

"Selamat atas diterimanya kalian sebagai murid tahun pertama di jurusan tari modern ini! Aku Jung Hoseok, senior kalian satu tahun yang bertugas sebagai pembimbing kalian. Bila ada yang ingin ditanyakan, jangan sungkan-sungkan! Semangat!" serunya membuat seluruh murid baru yang awalnya takut-takutan menjadi penuh semangat.

Begitu Hoseok selesai memperkenalkan dirinya dan kelas tari, guru tari akan segera memasuki ruangan dan Hoseok segera kembali ke kelasnya. Kepergian Hoseok membuat seluruh murid kembali lesu karena Hoseok sangat menyenangkan sebagai seorang senior.

Jantung Jimin berdegup kencang. Setelah Hoseok meninggalkannya, ia masih belum mendapatkan teman baru. Jimin memainkan jari-jari kedua tangannya yang dingin, ia benar-benar tidak tahu ingin berbuat apa. Lalu ia merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan membuyarkan lamunannya. Jimin sontak menoleh kearah kanan dan melihat seorang lelaki berparas tampan namun juga cantik yang sedang membuka mulutnya, lalu menutupnya lagi, lalu membuka lagi. Sepertinya tidak hanya Jimin yang sulit berteman disini.

"E-eh… itu…." Lelaki itu angkat bicara namun yang ia bicarakan terdengar seperti gumaman hingga Jimin mengernyitkan alisnya kebingungan.

"Ya…?" tanya Jimin dan mencoba seramah mungkin agar tidak menakutkan sosok di sampingnya itu.

"Kau sepertinya… menjatuhkan ini." Lelaki itu kemudian menyodorkan cincin milik Jimin yang entah sejak kapan terjatuh. Bahkan saat Jimin memainkan jemarinya, ia tidak sadar ia kehilangan satu cincinnya karena Jimin memakai banyak aksesoris cincin di tangannya.

"Ah, terimakasih! Aku tidak menyadarinya. Bagaimana kau tahu ini milikku?" Jimin bertanya sambil memasangkan cincinnya yang hampir hilang itu di jari kelingkingnya.

"Hanya menebak-nebak. Kukira kau memainkan jemarimu karena kau gelisah dengan cincinmu yang hilang." Jawab lelaki itu sambil tersenyum kaku. Jimin dapat sedikit melihat gigi kelinci lelaki di sebelahnya itu.

"Aku memainkan jemariku karena aku sedang bosan saja." Jelas Jimin mencoba menutupi kegelisahannya tadi. "Aku Park Jimin. Siapa namamu?" Jimin mencoba memberanikan diri untuk memperkenalkan dirinya karena ia merasa sosok lelaki di depannya ini tidak punya teman.

"Jeon Jeongguk." Jeongguk menjabat tangan Jimin yang lebih kecil dari tangannya. Walaupun begitu, Jimin dapat merasakan kegugupan Jeongguk dari telapak tangannya yang juga dingin dan berkeringat sedikit.

"Kurasa… kita bisa berteman?" _oh, halus sekali, Jimin._

"Tentu!" ucap Jeongguk sedikit bersemangat, lalu ia segera terdiam. "Ah, maksudku, tentu…." Ucapnya lagi dengan suara yang lebih kecil. Jimin tersenyum.

"Mohon kerjasamanya." Tutur Jimin masih dengan senyumnya. Ia dapat mendengar gumaman kecil 'mohon kerjasamanya juga' dari Jeongguk yang masih terlihat gugup.

Jimin bangga dengan dirinya yang sudah bisa mendapatkan teman baru.

.

.

.

"Kakak pembimbingku pundaknya lebar sekali." Ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba di tengah waktu makan siang mereka. Jimin menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan pundak lebar? Bukankah lebih _manly_?" tanya Jimin bingung sambil terus memakan roti selai stroberinya.

"Tidak, aku hanya terpikir bila pundak lebarnya itu dijadikan papan selancar. Wajahnya juga lumayan tampan. Sepertinya aku akan terlihat keren saat berselancar bila dirinya adalah papan selancarku." Taehyung kembali melontarkan ucapan tidak masuk akalnya. Jimin hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Kau itu. Bila dia dengar pasti kau akan dihabisi." Jimin berkata sembari mengunyah rotinya tak peduli.

"Aku tidak pe- tunggu. Lelaki rambut pirang itu siapa?" Taehyung menyipitkan matanya, mencoba melihat lebih jelas sosok lelaki yang sedang memesan makanan sedikit jauh dari tempat duduk mereka.

Jimin awalnya tidak peduli dengan Taehyung karena sejak tadi Taehyung terus berbicara tentang hal yang tidak penting dan tidak masuk akal, tapi lama-kelamaan ia juga penasaran dan akhirnya Jimin pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Kulit pucat.

Snapback terbalik.

Style berpakaian yang khas.

Tapi kali ini wajah kusutnya tidak ada lagi.

"Yoongi-hyung…?"

Wajah itu wajah paling bahagia yang pernah ia lihat.

Jimin masih memandang sosok jauh di belakangnya tanpa bergeming sedikit pun. Begitu sosok itu semakin mendekat tanpa mengetahui keberadaan Jimin dan Taehyung, dan Jimin tidak salah lagi. Itu benar Min Yoongi. Teman masa kecilnya juga lelaki yang telah lama ia sukai.

" _What the hell._ " Jimin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

Yoongi tidak sendiri. Di sebelahnya ada Hoseok, senior Jimin yang baru saja ia kenal. Keduanya terlihat bahagia. Ia bahkan jarang melihat Yoongi tertawa, tetapi mengapa Yoongi yang ia lihat kali bersama Hoseok di sampingnya ini terlihat lebih 'hidup' dari Yoongi yang dulu ia kenal?

"Wah, lihat Yoongi dan Hoseok! Mereka cocok sekali, ya!" lontar seseorang yang duduk tidak jauh dari Taehyung. Jimin yang awalnya masih menatap Yoongi nanar kini menoleh cepat kearah yang berbicara.

"Mereka… mereka berpacaran?" Taehyung spontan bertanya, mengagetkan sekelompok perempuan yang tadi sedang terkekeh-kekeh melihat Yoongi dan Hoseok.

"Ah, kau tidak tahu? Wow. Sepertinya kau kudet sekali. Mereka kan sudah berpacaran sejak setahun yang lalu." Jawab perempuan lainnya.

Rasanya seperti tertusuk oleh belati tajam tepat di hati, itu yang Jimin rasakan. Seperti sedang tenggelam di dalam air dingin yang membuat tubuhmu keram lalu mati dingin sebelum kau mati karena tidak bisa bernafas. Atau juga terasa seperti menginjak ranjau yang dapat memutuskan kakimu.

"Jiminie…." Taehyung memanggil dengan pelan dan hati-hati sosok di hadapannya yang terlihat sangat rapuh. Bahkan bila menyentuhnya saja mungkin akan membuatnya hancur begitu saja.

Jimin tetap diam di tempatnya, menunduk dengan tatapan matanya yang hitam kelam dan kosong.

"Jiminie, maafkan aku… Harusnya aku tidak bertanya-"

"Tidak apa-apa, Taetae. Lebih baik begini daripada aku tidak mengetahuinya, kan?" Jimin mencoba tersenyum, tapi senyumnya tidak semanis yang biasanya.

Taehyung tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi, takut apa yang ia katakan akan membuat Jimin semakin sakit hati.

"Kurasa aku ingin ke toilet…" Jimin mengambil selembar tisu di depannya dan segera beranjak dari kursinya. Taehyung mengikutinya hingga sampai di toilet, meninggalkan makanannya yang masih belum habis.

Jimin menangisi seluruh perasaannya yang tidak terbalaskan.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa._

 _Lagipula sejak awal aku terlalu berharap._

 _Tanpa mengetahui perasaanmu kepadaku._

 _Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa._

 _Semua kebaikanmu yang dulu tidak sempat aku balas._

 _Aku pantas mendapatkan ini._

 _Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa._

 _Melihatmu bahagia saat ini walau bukan karenaku._

 _Walau aku yang tersakiti._

 _Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa._

 _Aku sangat berterima kasih._

 _Bisa melihat wajah bahagiamu saat aku bertemu denganmu lagi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

.

.

.

Halo halo~ Bertemu lagi dengan saya di chapter dua ini! Sesuai janji saya, untuk chapter selanjutnya akan saya tulis panjang. Chapter satu tadi bisa dibilang prolog sih, tapi biar kelihatan banyak anggap saja itu chapter satu ya *plak*

Oh iya dengan alurnya yang kadang maju mundur, semoga pembaca ga bingung ya TT

Tolong reviewnya dan terimakasih banyak yang sudah review, fav, serta follow!

.

 **Jebal Monster** : Yup, masih TBC kok! Hidup Jimin uke! :D

 **AzaleARMY957** : Yeeey syukur deh bisa bikin senang~ Lanjut ikutin terus juga ya~ Semangat!

 **Dessy574** : Syukur deh ada yang setuju TT

 **Hantu Just In** : Sebelumnya, terimakasih atas reviewnya! Eits, jangan kira saya gapunya sejibun bukti kalau Jimin uke lho~ Jadi begini, kalo kamu mikir Jimin seme karena itu, maka saya akan menjelaskan mengapa saya berpikir bahwa Jimin itu lebih ke uke, jadi siap-siap saja dengan balasan saya yang panjang kekekeke~

PERINGATAN! Balasan review ini sangat panjang dan 100% berdasarkan pendapat dan pemikiran saya. Jadi kalau ada yang tidak setuju atau setuju, terserah saja. Saya hanya ingin mengeluarkan pemikiran saya saja tentang uke Jimin dan seme Yoongi kok~ Tolong jangan sampai war seme-uke di review saya karena ini, yaa TT

Saya tidak mengikuti BTS sejak mereka debut, saya baru memasuki fandom ini sekitar era Dope. Disebut real ARMY or not, saya akan tetap nge-stan mereka karena BTS hanya satu-satunya boygroup yang saya stan ^^

Saat saya memasuki dunia shipping, saya tertarik dengan pairing YoonMin ini. Ngeliat love-hate relationship mereka sangat imut! Awalnya saya tidak merasakan 'adanya' pairing ini karena jarangnya mereka melakukan skinship atau berinteraksi di depan kamera, tetapi mereka sangat akrab saat tidak ada kamera (dulu saat Rookie King sih mereka kelihatan akrab banget di depan kamera). Maka dari itu saya sangat suka pairing yang 'diem-dieman' ini. Bahkan saat di BTS Festa Jimin menulis bahwa kedekatan mereka 90/100.

Saya biasa baca fanfic di AO3 dan asianfanfic dan disana isinya kira-kira 85% berisikan Yoongi yang dominan dan Jimin yang submasif. Saya sangat senang baca fanfic disitu karena banyak sekali author dengan gaya tulisan yang keren, plot cerita yang menarik, serta tak lupa penokohan yang tak jauh dari aslinya. (Author luar negri luar biasa sekali :'D)

Menurut saya sendiri, 'mesum' bukan berarti dia pasti pantas menjadi seme. Walaupun Jimin memang terkadang mesum, tapi sifatnya yang cute itu tidak bisa mengganti statusnya sebagai uke in my POV. Ingat, semua laki-laki pasti punya sisi mesumnya tapi sebagian dari mereka bisa menahannya dan ada juga yang tidak bisa menyembunyikannya.

Dan juga saya pikir Jimin itu tidak childish, hanya saja dia playful. Tidak hanya saya yang berpikir begini, member BTS juga ada yang berpikir begitu lho.

Q **:** If you had to live on a deserted island for 3 years, which member would you want to bring?

 _"Jimin. To boss around. (LOL) Just kidding. I don't talk a lot, I'm not the fun type, but Jimin is pleasant and mature, so I think it'd work out." –Yoongi (IZE Magazine)_

Disitu Yoongi sendiri yang berkata bahwa Jimin itu dewasa dan nyaman, comfortable.

Lalu, Hoseok. Saat di suatu fansign, seorang fans bertanya kepada Hoseok tentang mental age para member. Hoseok menjawab: Yoongi 50 tahun, Rapmon 24 tahun, dirinya 23 tahun, Taehyung 13 tahun, Jeongguk 10 tahun, dan Seokjin 18 tahun. Lalu Jimin? Hoseok menjawab Jimin 23 tahun. (Padahal saat itu di korea age, Jimin masih 22 tahun). Maka dari situ juga terbukti, Jimin memang dewasa.

Selain itu Jin juga berkata bahwa Jimin itu seperti anak anjing dan mereka tidak bisa menolaknya karena terlalu imut. (I agree! Jimin itu imut banget! Ukeable sama semua member)

Yoongi juga ditanya oleh fans, aegyo siapakah yang paling ia sukai dan Yoongi menjawab 'Jimin' tanpa ragu. Kalau tidak salah pertanyaan ini tidak hanya sekali, ada beberapa kali Yoongi menjawab pertanyaan ini dan jawabannya selalu Jimin.

Bahkan dari sudut pandang saya sendiri, Jimin itu sekali dilihat sudah dapat terasa kok sisi imutnya. Dia juga pekerja keras dan suka bantu para member, rendah hati tapi kadang suka sombong walaupun bercandaan aja. Hoseok juga bilang Jimin itu 'naturally cute', dia imut walau tidak berusaha untuk imut.

Namjoon juga bilang di Bon Voyage BTC eps 2 kalo Jimin itu sangat pemalu dengan orang yang baru dia kenal/orang asing. Makanya hyung-hyungnya sedikit khawatir sama Jimin pas tasnya ketinggalan di bis.

Segitu aja kali ya buat Jimin, selanjutnya untuk sifat Yoongi ehuehue. (Sudah saya bilang, balasan review ini akan panjang~)

Yoongi itu pendiam, tapi sebenarnya banyak omong. Kalau kamu baca interview mereka yang agak lama, member BTS dan Yoongi sendiri bilang kalo Yoongi ini memang banyak omong di depan kamera tapi aslinya pendiam. Tapi akhirnya di BTS Festa, mereka bilang Yoongi akhir-akhir ini semakin banyak omong dan lebih terlihat bersemangat. Yoongi juga cocok jadi MC karena skill ngomongnya dan his pro-sarcastic-dry-humour.

Secara keseluruhan, dia tsundere yang 'stay cool dan keep calm' daripada tsundere yang rude dan childish. Saya hampir tidak pernah melihatnya teriak-teriak kasar kepada member lain kalo dia annoyed karena member lain, melainkan ia hanya membalas dengan cuek-cuek diem dan ngebales member lain dengan sarkasmenya yang malah mengundang tawa (wajah datarnya itu loh, yang bikin lucu~). Saya sedikit sedih melihat Yoongi ditokohkan sangat childish dan kasar kepada tokoh lain TT

Jadi rangkuman sifat Yoongi dari yang saya amati adalah; cool, calm, collected, cynical, sarcastic, mature, quiet, and a little stubborn but very deep inside, he is very soft and warm person. Also, he is a little silly and likes to joke around (as Jimin said!) :D (That's why I choose him as my bias! I love his personality the most!)

Kurasa ini saja (saja?) sebenarnya masih banyak lagi yang ingin saya tulis, tapi ntar malah ngalahin panjangnya fic saya ehehe.

Also, what makes me love this pairing the most is the way they tease each other and has 'secrets' that we don't know. For example that "I Know, You Know" moment on Vapp (Yoongi's birthday)! Also remember that they keep talking to each other even the other members talked with a football player (Peter Crouch) beside them! (Dubai train).

Wah boleh tuh, ayok fangirl barengan! *jdeeer* Fighting!

Sekali lagi, ini dari pemikiran saya sendiri dan dari apa yang saya lihat! Tolong jangan buat 'war' hanya karena ini, ya. Mau yang top Jimin atau Yoongi, ayo sama-sama ship Yoongi x Jimin! ^^

 **hyena lee** : Ini sudah dilanjut~

 **clutcha** : Ehehe, syukur deh bisa bikin kamu minum air suci di tengah padang pasir *apaan* Aku juga setuju sama yang kamu tulis! Semoga aja panjang chapter ini bisa memuaskanmu, ya ^^ Aamiin, semoga aja keren terus sampai ending, yehey! Fighting!


	3. Chapter 3

Cliché Love Story

YoonMin

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Di atas kasur berwarna baby blue itu terdapat Park Jimin yang sedang menyelimutkan dirinya dengan selimut kesayangannya dari kecil. Ini hari pertamanya ia tidak masuk kuliah dikarenakan demamnya yang semakin parah dan tentu diakibatkan oleh kebiasaan minum-minumnya mulai minggu lalu.

Setelah merasakan patah hati yang menyebabkan dirinya stres, ia berencana untuk meluapkan kekesalannya dengan mencoba meminum alkohol berhubung umurnya yang sudah legal untuk melakukan itu. Hari pertama ia tidak minum sendirian, Taehyung juga menemani sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Taetae, aku rasa aku ingin mencoba minum-minum… Aku ingin segera melupakan perasaan ini…." Ucap Jimin yang membuat Taehyung langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Jimin dengan cepat, matanya melebar.

"Kau yakin? Bukankah dulu kau bilang tidak akan pernah mau mencoba minum-minum karena akan mengganggu kesehatanmu?" tanya Taehyung masih dengan ekspresi kagetnya.

"Kumohon, Taetae… Hanya satu kali ini saja, ya?" Jimin memohon kepada Taehyung, matanya sayu dan terlihat hampa. Melihat sahabatnya yang sudah memohon seperti itu, tentu saja ia tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu, tapi aku tidak ikut minum. Hanya ingin berjaga-jaga bila sisi mabukmu sangat buruk." Ucapan Taehyung membuat Jimin cemberut dan memukul pelan pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Aku berani menjamin, kok, kalo aku tidak akan merepotkan siapa-siapa lagi!" bantah Jimin, membuat Taehyung terkekeh kecil.

"Iya, iya. Jimin sekarang sudah besar. Aku mengerti, kok."

"Hey! Memangnya aku anak kecil?!"

.

.

.

"Bangsat."

"Jim-"

"Lelaki karpet."

"Jimin, ayo pulang! Mabukmu parah!"

Jimin masih terisak, kedua lengan bajunya basah karena ia usapkan untuk mengeringkan air matanya. Kedua pipinya merah dan rambutnya acak-acakan. Taehyung yang sedari tadi hanya mengawasi Jimin yang minum hingga empat gelas besar hanya bisa mengusap kedua pelipisnya, pusing apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan sifat Jimin yang seperti ini. Walaupun dulu Taehyung selalu kesal dengan Jimin yang selalu mengeluh bila sedih dan lelah, sepertinya sekarang ia lebih memilih sisi sedih Jimin yang seperti itu daripada sisi sedih Jimin setelah meminum empat gelas minuman beralkohol.

Taehyung membimbing Jimin yang sekarang berdiri dengan lemas di kanannya, sesekali ia terikut oleng karena langkah kaki Jimin yang tidak menentu.

"Taetae… sekarang aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Jimin dengan suaranya yang serak karena habis menangis. Taehyung menaikkah pundaknya tidak tahu.

"Tentu saja kau harus menyerah." Jawab Taehyung enteng, tetapi ia serius.

Jimin menunduk, langkah kakinya sedikit stabil mungkin karena ia sedikit lebih sadar dari mabuknya. "Mungkin memang saatnya aku menyerah, ya… Lagipula aku terlalu pengecut. Seharusnya aku bisa menemukannya saat hari kelulusannya dan menyatakan perasaanku. Sekarang aku tidak bisa apa-apa, selamanya menyembunyikan perasaan ini darinya."

"Hey, memangnya tidak boleh menyatakan perasaan kepada seseorang yang sudah punya kekasih? Kau katakan saja daripada kau pendam terus."

"Entahlah…"

Syukur saja tempat mereka minum tadi tidak begitu jauh dengan asrama mereka, jadi saat Jimin mulai mengantuk mereka sudah sampai di asrama. Jimin segera berlari ke kamar mandi mereka, memuntahkan isi perutnya yang sebenarnya sudah sedari tadi ia tahan. Taehyung mengelus punggung sahabatnya itu hingga menyelimutinya sebelum tidur.

"Taetae…" panggil Jimin lirih. Taehyung yang awalnya sudah memejamkan matanya mencoba tidur di kasurnya langsung membuka matanya kembali.

"Hm?"

"Aku punya satu permintaan…"

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin bangun dari tidurnya. Badannya masih hangat, kepalanya sedikit pusing. Ia mengusap kedua pelipisnya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa pusing dalam kepalanya itu, tetapi masih tidak bisa hilang.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Taehyung yang muncul dari pintu kamar mandi dengan sikat gigi yang ia pegang di tangan kirinya.

"Hmm…" Jimin menjawab dengan anggukan lemah, kembali merebahkan dirinya di atas kasurnya.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat. Tidak apa-apa, kan? Apa aku perlu menemanimu?"

"Tidak perlu, Taetae. Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lagi."

Taehyung menatap Jimin yang mencoba tidur kembali. Sahabatnya itu lemas dan tidak bersemangat sekali. Melihat sahabatnya yang seperti itu membuat Taehyung ikut merasa tidak bersemangat walaupun pelajaran hari ini adalah pelajaran kesukaannya, sejarah musik.

"Kalau begitu, aku berangkat dulu, ya?"

Jimin mengangguk lagi, melambaikan tangannya ke arah sahabatnya sebelum akhirnya kembali terlelap. Taehyung pun segera keluar dari kamar asramanya.

Baru saja keluar dan masih di depan pintu kamar asramanya, ia melihat seseorang yang sedang merangkak di koridor asrama, terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu. Taehyung yang sedang bingung mencoba menghampiri lelaki itu.

Taehyung membungkukkan badannya, lalu segera bertanya. "Ada yang bisa kuban-"

JDUK!

"Aw! Apa-apaan-"

Baru saja Taehyung ingin memarahi lelaki yang berdiri tiba-tiba itu hingga kepala lelaki itu mengenai dagu Taehyung dan itu sakit tetapi ia segera berhenti begitu melihat lelaki di depannya yang langsung sujud di depannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku!" ucapnya takut-takutan, membuat Taehyung semakin kebingungan harus berbuat apa.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, berdirilah. Memangnya kau mencari apa hingga merangkak seperti itu?" tanya Taehyung perlahan, tidak ingin menakuti lelaki di depannya yang kini sudah berdiri walau tubuhnya terlihat mengecil karena nyalinya yang juga menciut.

"T-tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku." Lelaki itu meminta maaf lagi, membuat Taehyung sedikit kesal tetapi ia tahan saja.

"Aku ingin membantumu. Sekali lagi aku akan bertanya, kau mencari apa?" tanya Taehyung lagi. Kali ini ia tersenyum agar terlihat lebih ramah.

"Dompetku. A-aku rasa saat aku berangkat tadi jatuh di sekitar sini, jadi aku kembali kesini lagi..." jawab lelaki itu sambil menundukkan wajahnya, tidak berani menatap mata Taehyung.

"Dompetmu warna apa?"

"Merah." Taehyung mengangguk paham.

"Sudah bertanya dengan ketua asrama lantai ini?" Lelaki itu menggeleng pelan.

"Mungkin saja ketua asrama yang menyimpannya. Ayo ikuti aku."

Lelaki itu pun mengikuti Taehyung dari belakang seperti anak anjing yang patuh kepada majikannya. Merasa situasinya sedikit canggung, maka Taehyung kembali membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya sesuatu.

"Aku Kim Taehyung. Namamu siapa?" tanya Taehyung dengan senyum yang ramah di wajahnya, tangannya ia lentangkan agar bisa berjabat dengan lelaki yang kini berjalan di sampingnya.

"Jeon Jeongguk." Jeongguk menjabat tangan Taehyung yang hangat, berbeda dengan tangannya yang dingin.

"Bila kau di asrama lantai ini, berarti kau tahun pertama, ya? Oh iya, aku jurusan vokal."

Jeongguk mengangguk, mencoba tersenyum sedikit. "Aku jurusan seni tari modern."

"Eh? Tari modern? Berarti kau mengenal Park Jimin?" ucap Taehyung dengan intonasi kagetnya.

"Mhm, aku mengenalnya tetapi kami tidak begitu dekat." Jeongguk mengusap belakang kepalanya dengan senyum giginya, melihatkan gigi kelincinya yang lucu.

"Melihat gigi kelincimu itu… jangan-jangan kau 'si kelinci penari' yang Jimin ceritakan kepadaku hari-hari lalu?"

Jeongguk memiringkan kepalanya sedikit karena bingung, alisnya mengernyit. "'si kelinci penari'?"

Taehyung mengangguk bersemangat. "Iya! Katanya kau hebat sekali dalam menari. Ia bilang ia sedikit iri dengan kemampuan _body wave_ -mu."

"Ti-tidak, kok. Jimin juga hebat dalam menari! Ia memiliki abs yang sangat terbentuk. Aku iri dengan absnya."

Taehyung tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Jeongguk. "Aku rasa semua lelaki selalu iri dengan abs miliknya sejak dulu." Jeongguk ikut tertawa.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian setelah berbincang-bincang sedikit mereka telah sampai di depan kamar ketua asrama. Baru saja Taehyung hendak mengetuk pintu kamar itu, tetapi si ketua asrama membuka pintunya lebih dulu.

Di depan mereka kini berdiri lelaki tinggi dengan senyuman lesung pipinya. Wajahnya sebenarnya terlihat sedikit menakutkan, namun lelaki itu memiliki atmosfer hangat.

"Mencari ini?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat dompet berwarna merah yang pastinya milih Jeongguk di tangan kanannya.

Jeongguk mengangguk bersemangat dan senyum malu-malunya tersirat di wajahnya. "Ah! Benar, itu milik saya. Terima kasih, emm… uh…?" Ketua asrama segera memberikan dompet itu kepada Jeongguk.

"Kau lupa namaku, ya? Aku Namjoon. Panggil saja Namjoon-hyung. Lain kali jangan jatuhkan barang-barang berharga lagi, oke?" Namjoon tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Jeongguk.

"Ma-maaf, saya tidak begitu mudah menghapal nama, tetapi saya mudah menghapal wajah." Jeongguk membungkuk meminta maaf kepada Namjoon. Namjoon menegakkan tubuh Jeongguk karena tidak ingin Jeongguk meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dulu saat aku masih tahun pertama aku juga tidak mengingat nama ketua asramaku, kok. Lebih parahnya lagi aku baru mengetahui ketua asramaku dua bulan kemudian." Ucap Namjoon sambil tertawa kecil. Jeongguk dan Taehyung jadi terikut tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, Namjoon-hyung. Sekali lagi, terima kasih!" Taehyung dan Jeongguk segera membungkuk sebelum akhirnya berpamitan dengan Namjoon. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke universitas.

.

.

.

"Kita berpisah disini, ya?" Taehyung bertanya sembari sibuk membuka tasnya, mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Mhm." Jeongguk membalas dengan mengangguk kecil. Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Jeongguk diraih oleh Taehyung. Taehyung memberikan Jeongguk sebuah roti pizza yang ia beli kemarin malam.

"Ini untukmu. Bye!" pamit Taehyung yang langsung berlari meninggalkan Jeongguk di belakangnya.

"Te-terima kasih!" Jeongguk berteriak dari kejauhan dan Taehyung membalas dengan lambaian tangan tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Jeongguk tidak dapat menahan senyum di bibirnya sembari melihat ke roti pizza di tangannya.

Taehyung masih berlari di lorong universitas hingga akhirnya ia menabrak seseorang, mengakibatkan mereka bersama-sama jatuh.

"Aw!"

Taehyung segera mengusap-usap bokongnya yang sakit karena terbentur lantai lalu matanya melihat ke arah manusia di depannya.

Orang yang ditabrak Taehyung adalah seorang lelaki yang tubuhnya lumayan kecil dibanding dengan Taehyung. Rambutnya pirang, matanya berbentuk segitiga dan kulitnya putih pucat seperti vampir.

Tidak salah lagi, lelaki itu adalah Min Yoongi.

"Ka-kau… Kim Taehyung, bukan?" tanyanya dengan ragu, matanya melebar meneliti setiap inchi tubuh di depannya.

Taehyung terdiam, sungguh bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertemu dengan seorang biang kerok yang menyebabkan sahabatnya menjadi stres semingguan penuh ini.

Perasaan Taehyung campur aduk. Ia sungguh ingin marah kepada lelaki di hadapannya ini, tetapi ia juga tidak bisa karena sungguh ia tahu sekali Yoongi adalah lelaki yang sangat baik hati walaupun dia adalah penyebab sahabatnya menjadi murung tidak bersahabat.

"Ah… um… iya, itu saya." Jawabnya tidak menatap wajah Yoongi yang berada di depannya itu.

Suasana menjadi hening seketika, sebelum akhirnya Yoongi kembali berbicara.

"Kau jurusan apa?" tanyanya lagi, berusaha untuk tersenyum seramah mungkin.

"Saya jurusan vokal." Taehyung menjawab, berusaha untuk tersenyum juga dan dibalas dengan anggukan mengerti dari Yoongi.

Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Keduanya masih berdiri berhadapan dengan canggung dan kaku tanpa menatap mata satu sama lain. Tidak lama kemudian seseorang memanggil nama Yoongi dari kejauhan.

"Syub!" panggilnya sambil berlari mendekati Yoongi. Yoongi segera menolehkan wajahnya cepat kearah yang memanggilnya.

"H-Hobi?" tiba-tiba saja seseorang itu memeluk Yoongi dengan manjanya, membuat Yoongi kewalahan dengan keseimbangan pijakan kakinya.

Lelaki yang memeluk Yoongi itu adalah Hoseok. Taehyung membulatkan matanya kaget, amarahnya entah mengapa semakin meningkat. Hoseok segera melihat ke arah Taehyung, lalu tersenyum ramah.

"Eh? Namamu siapa? Kau mengenal Yoongi?" tanya Hoseok masih dengan senyumnya.

"Kim Taehyung. Dulu Yoongi-sunbaenim adalah kakak kelas saya." Jawab Taehyung singkat yang entah kenapa intonasinya sedikit kasar dan tercampur amarahnya.

"Ooh, begitu. Oh iya, bukankan kau selalu bersama Jimin? Jimin kemana?" Hoseok bertanya lagi. Pertanyaan itu tidak hanya mengejutkan Taehyung, tetapi juga Yoongi yang baru ia peluk.

Taehyung belum menjawab, tatapan matanya tajam menyilet hati Yoongi yang melihatnya. Wajahnya tidak tersenyum sama sekali melainkan tergantikan oleh wajah kesal dan alis yang mengernyit.

"Jiminie sedang sakit." Jawaban singkat Taehyung sukses membuat raut wajah Yoongi penuh khawatir dan senyuman Hoseok yang menjadi cemberut.

"Sakit a-"

"Jimin sakit apa?" Yoongi membuka mulutnya setelah lama berdiam diri dan memotong pembicaraan Hoseok yang baru saja ingin bertanya. Taehyung mendelik tajam ke arah Yoongi, wajahnya sekarang sudah menunjukkan ia sangat marah. "Mengapa ia bisa sakit?" tanyanya lagi penuh khawatir tanpa peduli kemarahan yang terpampang dari wajah Taehyung.

Taehyung mencoba menenangkan dirinya, lalu ia tersenyum kecil. "Kau tidak perlu tahu, karena dia adalah kekasihku."

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku punya satu permintaan…"

"Katakanlah, Jiminie."

"Berpura-puralah jadi pacarku, Taetae."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Yow! Saya kembali lagi!

Baru saja saya memasuki tahun terakhir SMA dan tugas sudah menumpuk banyak TT

Jadi mohon maaf kalau kurang panjang atau alurnya yang jadi tidak jelas, ya….

Saya juga mohon maaf kalau tidak bisa cepat update :'D

Untuk perubahan alur mundur dan maju akan saya pisah dengan menggunakan jarak dengan lima titik, semoga tidak membingungkan, ya! (Karena saya tidak suka pakai italic hehe)

Untuk yang sudah fav, follow, dan review, terima kasih banyaaak! Mohon untuk terus mereview ya!

.

 **Yuzuki Chaeri :** Wah, mungkin saya adalah separuh hidupmu~ *mohon abaikan* Saya senang sekali ada yang satu pemikiran dengan saya TT. Yang saya permasalahkan utamanya bukan uke/seme, melainkan penokohan kedua tokoh yang jauh berbeda dengan aslinya. Saya jadi agak gak ikhlas melihat Yoongi sebagai ultimate bias saya mostly dikarakterkan jadi kasar dan tsundere yang ehem, sedikit menjijikkan begitu. YOONGI ULTIMATE SEME! YAY! Yoongi di era Dope memang paling dope! Saya terobsesi dengan rambut pirang, grey/silver, dan dirty blonde Yoongi hehe~ Ayo ngemaso di lubang yang nikmat dan menyakitkan ini :' Ayo fangirling bareng~ Bisa PM saya nih kalo mau~ Terimakasih sudah suka! Baca dan review terus, yaaa~

 **Jebal Monster :** Ayo tabok Yoongi barengan! *heh*

 **esazame :** Hidup YoonMin! Fighting~

 **IoriNara :** Yah kenapa sampai terharu begitu pffft~ Yup benar, selera masing-masing. Tetapi kebanyakan karakter mereka jadinya jauh berbeda sama aslinya gitu… Saya juga pengen author YoonMin perbanyak ngepublish cerita disini, tapi kemana mereka semuaaa? TvT Sama-sama dan hwaiting!

 **Key0w0 :** Terima kasih! Yup! Saya juga senang kalo lihat Yoongi manja-manjaan sama Jimin trus Jiminnya juga manjain Yoongi hehuehuehe, kayak kakek nenek beneran deh! Saya pengen jadi cucunya! *lah*

 **Dessy574 :** Yeey! Satu pemikiran!

 **AzaleARMY957 :** *ikut nangis* huhuhuhu…. Jangan dong, kasian Jiminnya huhuhu…. *ngelap air mata AzaleARMY957*

 **jchimchimo :** Terima kasih loh sudah review~ Yup, saya juga mikir dia ukeable banget buat semua member. Yey satu pemikiran~ Hidup Jimin imut-imut! Mochi Sexy!

 **Hanami96 :** Syukurlah setuju juga TT Yup, Jimin itu selalu nyaman kalau bareng member manapun dari yang saya lihat selama ini. (Walaupun seluruh member Bangtan juga nyaman kok satu sama lain~) Yoongi memang cuek, tapi menurut saya dia tidak begitu galak, galaknya hanya terkadang-kadang saja~ Hehehe ikuti terus yaa~ Wah sayangnya saya lebih ke VKook/KookV nih daripada VHope/HopeV *ketawa jahat* *heh*


End file.
